Ode to John Lennon
by Brunild
Summary: "Life is what happens while you are making others plans" John Lennon.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story. Sorry if I have grammar mistakes: I'm fron Uruguay and English is not my first language. Here it goes:

ODE TO JOHN LENNON

CHAPTER 1

-I'm telling you, Pheobe, she's in LOVE!!

-Oh my Helga, are you sure? I mean, how would you know?

-Criminy Pheobe, you are talking to ME, I know when someone is in love AND SHE IS IN LOVE. She has that dreamy look, that stupid smile and that silly way to say "Oh, I'm sorry baby sister, I wasn't listen to you"- Helga said mocking Olga- Yes, Pheobe, without any doubt Olga, the golden kid, my perfec sister is in love head over heels with someone

-And don't you know who is he?

-No, but i'm going to know it soon, and you are gonna help me. Now listen to me.

-Listening…

This conversation is taking place in a bus stop, nothing out of the ordinary. Let's focus now on how they look and not in what they said. A 12 years old Helga Pataki is talking, and if someone had leave when she was 9 and had come back right now, this person woul say "Is this Helga? I would swear she looked different. But wait a second, she hasn't changed at all". Confusing, eh? 

She has big foot, but not as big as their used to be and she still wears white shoes. Her legs are long and slim, well built, her body is already developed althoug her age, and she hide her curves under a pink dress, which reach her middle leg. Her face is surrounded by long and wavy blonde hair, wearing a half ponytail. She has sharp and strong features, big mouth, big nose, and TWO eybrows, darker than the rest of her hair. She has changed, and hasn't, at the same time. She is not beatifull, but atractive. Not cute, but extremely interesant and exotic. And the most amaizing thing about her is the expresions that play constantly on her face: smile, brow, hiden smile, and satiric laugh, smirk, and an always confusing blank expresion. And as her face, she can be either loved or hated, either admired or a blank for all the laughs. And she knows the effect she has on people. 

It's not easy to be Helga, and it's not easy trust on anybody when there is so differents opinions about her. And it's difficult to trust when nobody tought you so. But there is one person in which Helga trust: Pheobe Heyerdal.

Pheobe was changed: her black hair loose around her shoudels seems like a raven's wings. She start kepting it long when Gerald told her that he liked it. She wears blue clothes, pretty much like she always did. Her glasses are smaller now, but she is still a petite person, minimized by Helga's high. But they are a good match. Really, Helga's personalitty is the same as always, but Pheobe's changed. It wasn't a sudenly change, and nobody realize it until it was already accepted like the usual stuff. Nobody but Helga noted. Althuogh her egocentrism, she realized there was something new on her friend since the first day, and she let it happen. Pheobe has reached her independence. And their relationship is better than anytime. 

Let's get back to them. They are getting into one bus, and Helga is still talking and Pheobe is still listening. As the bus kept going, we noticed thier destiny: Helga's house. 

Like it? Don't? Revew, please

If you are interested in my country, or are from there, or know someone from there, please write me 


	2. Olga's boyfriend changed

Okey, there is a small confusion in here: Uruguay is in America Latina, Latin America, in the south-west, between Brazil and Argentina. It has a heart shape, and the capital is Montevideo. Nice, eh?

Sorry if the first was confusing, i will try to improve

Be pacient

****

ODE TO JOHN LENNON

CHAPTER 2

Helga's house hasn't changed at all: big, pruod, it domines the entirely street under her strong pink color. Yes, big is a good word to describe the house and the whole characters that live in there. 

-MOM, I'M HOME, MIRIAM!!!- Helga's voice get confused with the door's slam. However, the answer would be the same if she had entered the house as silence as a gazelle.

-She is surelly meditating. Wait-

-MIRIAM, ARE YOU HOME?-said Helga getting into the kitchen

-Yes dear, i'm here

-Oh, good. Is Olga home?

-Oh, i don't know, let me see (yawn)...OLGA, OLGA, HONEY!!-

Silence…

-I don't think she is in home right now

-Doi, i can see that, said Helga rolling her eyes

-Why? Do you need her for something?

-Wha…? No, no, no. I'm going to my room to do my…my…homerwork. Yeah, that's right, my homerwork. Came on, Pheebs.

-Coming…Nice to see you, Ms Pataki. I hope you are having an excelent day.

-What? Oh, right, sorry, i didn't see you Pheebe, right?

-Criminy, Miriam, you're surelly original. Pheebe, let's go

.

-OK, Pheebs, here is the plan: I look over here and you over there

-What are we exactly looking for, Helga?

-Anything: diaries, telephone numbers, directions. Someone as dumb as Olga should write down everything that happens to her. Who else would do that?

-Right, Helga, isn't this invading privacity?

-Oh, came on, Pheebs, we don't have time for moral now. Olga is in love, got it? We HAVE TO find with who. Maybe she will go away and my life finally will be soportable. You look over that desk.

Olga's roome is huge, shiny as a new cent. A very big and baroque bed ocupe half of the bed. The sheets are of a sky blue color, perfectly made. There are some trophies over here and there, and an enormous wardrove anexed to the main room. To the right, a door leads to a bathroom, as big as the main one of the house. But the proudness of this details don't affect the hole aspect of the room. It's big, yes, but it's warm at the same time, because of the peacfully blue colour of the walls. It has very good forniture, but it isn't pretencios. At the contrary, it shows modesty in sort of way. It gives a homy, tender impresión of life. It is perfect in a simple way of looking at it.

-Helga, i belive you are going to like this. 

-What is it?

-A diary, with the eventes in the last month.

-Great! Let's see it. This is a week ago. 

__

Febrary 13

Today i was really pissed off by this guy in Slausens. 

-Olga pissed off…have to see to belive it.

-Go on Helga

-And where is your moral now?- said Helga as Pheebe blush.

__

I was having a chocolate ice cream, my favourite, when i saw this tall guy get into the local with an actitude, like he was the owner, and lookes at everyone with a –what are you looking at, losers-. You know, dairy, i don't like arguments. I leave those to baby sister

-Thats me

-Helga…

-OK, i said it in case you had any doubt.

__

Well, i don't like arguing, but i was having a bad day today: me and dady discussed because he didn't want me to be a TV star. I actually leave the house!! Can you belive it? But i came back later and say sorry, of course.

-Wow, she's such a rebeld.

__

As i was saying, i was feeling very angry today, and i didn't like his actitude. I said: do you need somethig? (I was actually mocking Helga) What would i need of someone like you?-he answers. What do you mean by that? I mean, what would i need of someone as classy and extremely beatifull as you if not your phone number?

-Oh, pleaase

__

At this point i was confused. I was still angry, but i noted that he was SOOO CUTE. Anyway, my anger could more, so i just left. And here comes the funny part: he follow me. Isn't that sweet? He was very insistent, so i gave him my phone number. I don't belive he's going to call. What do you said? 

__

February, 16

He called today!!! We talk for an eternity, and we are going to the cinema tomorrow.

-Crap, where is his name?

-Read what she wrote yesterday.

__

February, 25

I can belive it! James and i have been dating for two weeks and i having the time of my life. He is funny, sweet, and protective. He listens to me, and we agree in most of things. He is the best person i've ever meet. I know he is a little younger than me, but i don't see the problem in here. After all, he is studying very hardly to become a dentist, and he only had two years more until his graduation. I haven't been more happy in my hole life. I know i'm in love with James "Jamie-O" Johansell.

-JAMIE-O JOHANSELL?????!!!!!!!???

__


	3. Gerald

I changed the last chapter 'cause it had a lot of mistakes. However, the changes are minimus. 

The last one was a clifchanger, wasn't it? In this chapter i will tell where Arnold is.

****

ODE TO JOHN LENNON

CHAPTER 3

Yes, i'm the coolest guy in all the neighbourhood. I have all chiks, and know all the people. I'm popular, admired and envided. Every word i said is law, and every move is imitated until tiredeness. I only listen to myself, and…

-GERALD!!!!

-What mom?

-I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. In what heaven where you?

-…

-Anyway, go to Green's and do me some chores.

-Ow, mom, i'm looking TV!!

-I don't care. Go, now.

-Yes mom-

Alriht, i do listen to my mom, but i don't listen to enybody else!!! Got it?

I hope you don't get a wrong image of me. I'm really a good guy, but sometimes i have to shows a cool facade to be respect. I'm the cool one, right?

Right?!!!!

(sigh)

You know, there was a time when everythig was easier. I didn't have to forced myself to say or do things that i don't feel doing. I used to be so free. I belive this is the major problem about growning up, besides all the stuff of having more responsabilities and duties. The big problem here is that you get preocupaid by the way other people see you, and you strart showing them another person, and becoming another person. And when you want to be that person you used to be, it's too late. 

Pesimistic, eh? 

I wonder what Arnold would say of that.

Oh, yes, i forgot.

Here it is my second problem.

You know, i have a lot of friends. 

But the best of all, the one with i didn't need to pretend, was Arnold.

That's the reazon why it hurted me that much when he left. I know, i know, i'm being hipocrit and selfish, but i can't think otherwise, can i? I mean, i was really happy, besides than shoked, when he told me he was going to San Lorenzo looking for his parents, and he would't came back unless it was knowing what happens to them. 

Oh, don't get wrong the idea, he did came back.

With his parents

And left again. 

Why? I don't know why. He said they want to live alone for a while, and that in the city they could not find a suitable work, and crap like that, and they leave Hillwood two years ago. 

Happy for him? What do you think i am? Of course i'm happy for him. I told him that in every letter i sent. What? You don't know i send him letters? Well, i do. And he answer me too. So, you realice that i still know what happens to him and he knows whatever happens to me. 

I know, if i'm happy and all this stuff, why complaining?

Please, i can't put everything of me in a letter, or in a phono call in birthdays. It's not that easy. The relationship between Arnold and i was silent. I mean, sometimes i didn't tell him that problem i had, and he didn't told me that though, but i knew when something was wrong, and he too. A silent relationship, the best kind of frienship a person can have. Nowadays, it's difficult. I haven't find a person that can know when something is wrong with me, neither friend or girlfriend. Not one.

I guess a part of my life finished when Arnold left town, but nostalgy is such a strong feeling. 

You know, Arnold would ever think like this. He thinks that what life gives you is the best, and your duty in life is find why. What an optimistic, eh? Sometimes i'm afraid that if something really bad happens to him he won't be prepared for it. But again, what am i saying? I belive he born at the same time a star did. He is the luckiest guy in the whole world. I mean, he has done such imposible things, and all then solved out well for everybody. He even find his parents!!! The hole neighbourhood was really surprised when Arnold and his grandparents came back with Miles and Stella. To be sincere, we all though they were dead (yes, me too). I really didn't understand the reazon why they didn't come back. Or maybe, they never tell. I don't remember exactly. But surelly luck is joining him. 

Is it? I'm not that sure. He suffers a lot, and who knows what trauma he has. And what about leaving his home, his town, with parent he barely knows? 

Am i being that pessimistic? I don't really think like that. I usually take stuff easily. I belive i'm depress and…

Wait. 

Isn't that guy Jamie-O? What is he doing in a chocolates store?

Chocolates store? That means only one thing: 

He's in love again. 


	4. A plan

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold: not mine (it count for the last three chapters too)

Thanks for your reviews.

Does anybody know something about Uruguay, or Argentina in the last case?

Maybe you are thinking that i remove Arnold from the story. But i didn't. He will be back, with his parens (great ideas here). Unluckly, right now i don't need Arnold in the story for the best development of it. The reason is that i want to explore the trauma that Arnold's absence cause in everybody. I already talk about Gerald, and watch out Helga, too. 

Sorry the babling, here it goes.

****

Ode to John Lennon

Chapter 4

Follow Jamie-O was an easy task. He was too involved with himself to note Gerald following him around. He went on buying flowers and chocolates for his girl. It's funny to see a big bad boy like Jamie-O doing all that romantic stuff for the sake of his date. In a way, it was even brave, the "no fear to a ridiculos situation" part – i mean. 

-Wow, he is really involved this time- though Gerald –he's wearing a suit!! 

Fact. A nice rented suit. Which fit him as perfection.

- Wait a minute, where is he going? Is he going to the …THE OPERA???!!!

No, that not posible, Jamie-O hates Opera. Who is this girl, who has the power to make my brother going to an opera? Who is she…?

But a happy voice stoped his thoughts. 

-Oh, James, i'm so glad you came!!! And you bring me flowes!!!

And the voice had a face.

Olga Pataki.

- Okey, Pheebs, this is serious. Besides weird. But serios most of all. I cannot allow this to happen. 

- I don't know, Helga. I mean, why can't your sister have a boyfriend? 

- You don't know!!!?? Came on, Phoebe, he's not a boyfriend. Is Geraldo brother!! What am i gonna do? And what if he comes home to "meets the parents"? And what if his enterely family comes? And if they go carry on and marry, hair-boy wll became my brother in law? AND I WILL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY ATTENTION, NOT ONLY WITH OLGA, BUT WITH GERALD'S FAMILY, AND THATS WITHOUT COUNTING OLGA'S POTENTIAL CHILDREN? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF …?

UFF!!! The slap sound like an other scream in the room

-Pheobe! What was that for?!!

-Sorry Helga, but you were histerical

-You're right. Thanks. This is happening to me very often, isn't it?

A nodded was her answer

- Yeah, it has been happening very commonly since he…

- I know helga.

- Thaks Pheobe.- said Helga bitting her lip- but now, let's focus on the problem.

- Helga, without getting histerical, why are you so mad about it?

- I dunno, Pheebs, you tell me, you are the smart one.

- As much as your comentary please me, i have to say that you have more knowledge about psichoanalisis that me. But, as long as i am concerned, i have a couple of theories.

- Shoot

- First: you are jealous of Jamie-O bacause Olga's attention is constantly focus on him.

- Please pheebs, i admit that that happenes to me once with Lila, but i have madured since then. Besides, he's not the first Olga's boyfriend that i know. And i surelly thank him for geting Olga out of my way.

- Okey, so that leads to theory number two: you are jealuos of her, i mean, she has your parents attention and now she even has a great boyfriend.

- Oh, please, am i the jealousy witch or something? I have learned to live with my second place in this home, and Olga could have chosen better, to say so. Who would fall in love with someone like a Johansel, with his…-she stoped at the sight of Phoebe's blush- Oh, right. Go on Pheebs.

- Yes helga. Here it my last one, and it has to be with what you just say: he is a Johansel, Gerald's brother. I have to say that your relationship with Gerald is not one of the betters, to say so.

- I think you are right Pheebs. Do you know how unlike me will be have GERALDO as a BROTHER? Do you?

- I'm not all done, Helga. He's Arnold's best friend.

- Phoebe…

- He is. And that will be a bigger bond to him.

Silence…

- Helga…?

- Yeah?

- Are you okey?

- I'm fine. He is surelly a bond, a one i don't need, or want. Maybe is that, really. 

- What are you gonna do?

Helga thought for a moment the answer, and with shinings eyes said –follow them.

- Do you have an idea of where are they?

- I have. Olga said she was going to the opera, and so are we.

- Going…

- I can't belive this!!! This is Helga G Pataki's sister. What am i gonna do? Helga is the most unbearable person in the world. And my brother is dating her sister. What am i gonna do? What? What can i do? What possibly am i…?

- Shut it, hair boy. 

- WHAT??!! HELGA!! What are you doing here?!!

- Well, let me tell you what i wasn't doing: screaming at the top of my lungs: what?, what?, and more what?

- Well, don't blame me, i'm waiting for my brother, Jamie-O, who is DATING YOUR SISTER AND… Oh. –cough, cough- hello Phoebe, how you doing? You look great today.

- Well thank you. I must say you are looking good too. 

Helga can't help but roll her eyes.

- Oh, please. Geraldo, focus. We have a problem. We need to solve it out. 

- I can't agree more. Do you have a plan?

- I have. Listen. You too Pheebs. This is, operation Jamie-O less.

- Hey!!

- Okey, operation Johansel-less.

- Worst!!

- Well, we'll discuss the name later. Now listen…

-Listening…


	5. Defeated

I know this is kind of slow, but I promess it will have more action coming. 

Another thing : what do yo thing about the war? Here in Uruguay we see only one aspect of the problem.

Hey arnold is not mine.

Review, please!!!

****

Ode to John Lennon

Chapter 5

Her plan was just like all the others plans Helga have been conceiving through her life, that is: evil, complex, and with high possibilities of failure. But it was the only one proposed, and it was accepted. Basicaly, it consist in this: Helga ann Gerald, due to their "closeness" with the victims, will try to put Olga and Jamie-O in a compromise, and made them broke up . The bad part was that both Helga nor Gerald wanted to spend the littlest time with theirs brother/sister. But sacrificies are needed for the sake of the Humanity. The "operation Jamie-O less" was inmediately put into action.

_ Hey, Olga

_ Well, hello baby sister!!! How are you!!

_ Fine Olga. What about you, how is it going?

_ Oh, better than anytime!! I…will you promess me something?

_ Sure, Olga_ a creepy smile slowly appered in Helga's face.

_ If I tell you something, won't you tell it to mom and dad?

_ Of course not. But, why don't we go to Slausens to talk a little? You can tell me there.

_ Okey, you always have this great ideas!!!

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's moving now.

_ Hey, Jamie-O, can I asking you something?

_ No

_ Came on!!!

_ Okey, whatdoyouwant?

_ I…er…I have this problem with…ehh…with a girl!! Yeah, that's it, with a girl. I though that you, being the great Don Juan you are can help me. Eh??

_ Well, I'm feeling kind today, but you have to do my chores for a week.

_ Hey!!!

_ Thanks me I didn't say a month

_ Hump…

_ Well?

_ Oh, yeah, let's go to Slausens.

_ Why?

_ Cause…there are so many chicks, you can show me your tactics.

_ Mmmmh…all right. I want an ice-cream after all.

Slausens looked like it always did. There were some people in there, some girls giggling, some boys compeiting who could eat more ice-cream without stoping, some parents with their kids, probably having some "quantity time" before going back to their homes and forgetting about thir children until they decided they have to make it to them again, and so on. Like I said, it looked as always had.

Helga was sitting facing the door, so Olga couldn't see Jamie-O entering. She made Gerald a signal, and he went to find a sit far from them, joined by Jamie-O. 

They made a nice spectacle. Gerald had improving his image in the last three years.He had shortened his hair, but it wasn't as short as Jamie-O's one. He still wore sport clothes, that is, jeans and T-shirts, but he get into the rasta look last year, and conserved some accesories, like a neckllace and a rasta benet. He played sports, and was good at them, specialy in football, But what he loved to do is sing. He singed blues, and listened to jazz and ragtime. He was improving his piano, and Harvey, the mailman, bacame his mentor after Arnold left. A first look at him shows a nice-looking guy, expresive, sociable and charming, with a beatiful chocolate coloured skin and inteligent brown eyes. Phoebe was specially mesmerized by him. 

But if Gerald looked great, Jamie-O looked georgeous. He still had his bad boy image, a body that called everybody's atention, and a great car, but the college has given him sort of a wise and cool way to see the life, making everything easy. In fact, he wasn't smart, but he was studying hard, and expects a lot of the future. He seems succesful, and irresistible, a little childish, but that only made his charm bigger. 

To tell the true, the hole room looked at them when they entered. Except Olga, of course.

Then, Gerald started playing his cards:

_ So, Jamie-O, show me some of your moves.

_ What do you want to see?

_ I don't know…why don't you go and flirt with that girl over there?_ he pointed to a trashy girl sitting in front of Olga.

_ I don't know, Gerald, wouldn't be easier if I just tell you what to say or do?

_ Why, are you afraid she 'll turn you down?

_ Are you kidding? Nobody turn me down. You 'll see

"Success!!!"

Helga was sitting in front of her sister, trying not to puke while she was rambling abut how much she loved his boyfriend, and the huge house with dogs and cats she wanted.

"If she wants animals, she should live in the boarding house" and thinking about that almost made her going away with her thoughs, but luckily she saw Gerald's signal righ on time. Jamie-O came closer to them, so she cover her face with the menu, just in the case. She really didn't know if Jamie-O knew her. 

The best part was about to come.

"At any moment from here"

"At any time"

"Wait…wait…"

"Now!!"

_ Hey Olga, why don't we go over there to get… hey, what are you looking at? Are you alright? _ asked helga with fake concerned look. True to be told, she was enjoying every moment. 

Olga was pale. Really pale. But she didn't look shocked, nor sad, she just had a look of confusion on her face. Just confusion, like she didn't understand what was going on. To tell the true, she looked exactly like Helga, with that expresion plasmed in her face. The "I-don't-know-what's-going-on" look was a common thing for both sisters, but it was very often seen in Helga, and very rarely in the first-born. And this was one of this moments. 

Olga hasn't changed that much over the years. She looked bright, like if there was an halo around her figure. But it wasn't a warm light, a fire, a sun full of passion. Instead, she seemed to be white, light blue, like a small alcohol flame. Bright, and perfect, but with nothing more to give. 

But she was beatiful. Her perfect-shape face showed a small nose, bigs, oblong brown eyes, and a Colgate smile. 

She had just graduate from college, as a teacher and social assistance, and was looking foward for a job, although she still prefered spend some time with mommy and daddy at home. Her future looked clear, without problems, and a smile was always plastered on her face. That, if we don't count her look of uterly confusion when she saw her boyfriend "James" flirting with another girl, right in front of her.

_ James?

_ Olga!!!???!!!

_ …

_ Uh? _ He followed Olga's eyes and saw the girl next to him_ What…? Wait!! This is not what you think! I was helping Gerald, he asked me if I …

_ Say no more!!!

"Okey, Olga, sister, make a good scene"

"Came on, blondy, brake up with my brother"

"Came on"

"Came o…"

_ Oh, I belive you James. I know you would never cheated on me.

"WHAT!!!???"

_ Oh, Olga!! 

_ Oh, James!!

_ Olga, I… I.want to say you something.

"Don't you dare saying what i'm thinking"

_ Yes, James_ said Olga, and a loving smile appered on her face

_ I…well, ejem, I…I love you

"Crap"

_ Oh James, I love you too!!

_ Really??!! Oh, Olga, you made me so happy!! I have not words. 

_ Don't say anything then _ Olga pouted with her lips and Jamie-O kissed them, in a slow motion, while the entirely people in the room chered and clapped. 

"Oh, please"

"This is making me sick"

Helga and Gerald meet outside Slausens. In their faces was the look of defeat.

_ So, your plan failed.

_ Shut it, Geraldo. I was't counting with Olga's stupidity. 

_ They really must love each other.

_ What do you mean? Are you regreting?

_ No, I'm not. But I don't know this is what we should do. 

_ Of course it is. And you are starting to soud like the footbal-head, all with his great actions an morality and …

But she stopped her rambling when she saw Gerald's face: melancolic, ashame, and sad. "He must be missing him as much as I do" she though. The expresion of her face softened, and when she spoke, she did it softly, with a voice that was half a whisper and half a lullaby. 

_ Listen Geraldo, there is somethig that I can do, but I'm not sure if I shoud.

_ What's that?

_ I'm sure that Bob has already find out about the hole episode back there, And he's not going to be happy about it. He wants Olga married with a rich, succesful, blonde man, and have a lot of blonde grandsons, just as big and strong as he is, all boys, of course. He surrely don't want Olga getting involved with someone who is still studying, lives with his parents and is…is…

_ Black?

_ Yeah. But is nothing about racism, not at all. It's just that thing about the children, you know?

_ I understand. But, what's your plan?

_ I belive I can manipulate Bob to dislike this relashinship. 

_ Are you going to do it?

_ I dunno. What do you say?

Gerald spend a minute in looking at his brother, smiling with the girl he loves in his arms, and smiled. 

_ It's up to you to decide.

Helga sighed, and started walking to her house without ever turning back to say goodbye. She had too much to think. And too little time…


	6. Flashback

Please review!!! You know, I don't know if anybody is really reading this. I just want to know that. Anyway, this chapter is all about Helga and her moral (yes, moral!!!) and, of course, her relashionship with Arnold.

Without anything more to say…

****

Ode to John Lennon

Chapter 6

Helga run upstairs as fast as she can, without paying attention to Bob Pataki's yells. Her bedroom was, like it always has been, pink. Some people must say: "of course, she's all musht in the inside, and has feelings and all, that's why her room is so girlish". But that is what non observant people say, because Helga's room hid its real intetion: provocation. The secret of it was in the furiosity of the colour, the brighness of the decoration; that was the reason she use that bright pink, almost fuxia, almost floresent colour. Her room provoke a psychic reaction: if you stay for a while, you will realise that an feeling of utter fatigue came up to your bones, your eyes will get tired and ichy because of the brighness of the walls, and then they will become wet because of your own tiredness. At the same time, it will rose in your psiquis a static condition, like you are expectiong for something, with all your nerves in a high recepion. But most of all, the real changes will happen when you leave Helga's room: you will get tired, but not sleepy; at the contrary, you will become all expectations, because the bright of the colour and the decoration wil influence in you giving energy. And because your eyes are used to the pink colour, the street will seems to be really sad and grey, and a fog seems to be around you constantly, thanks to the wetness on your eyes. In other words, it seems to be a dream situation, tired and extactic at the same time, and cover with fog, and you will be expecting to wake up at any moment from there.

Helga, as many artist before her, use her room as an escape. Every time she leaves it, and relying on the dream the world seems to be, she is hoping she can wake up of that bad dream she has for life. This hope is one of the things she use to keep going on with her life now that Arnold left.

Oh, yeah, about that… 

"What shuld I do?", she asked. "Okey, yeah, I know what I should do. I shold do what arnold would do if he'd be here, that is: helping Olga, be the good sister, convince Bob that it's the best and all. But I don't want to… besides, Arnold would never understand my situation, he don't have a unbarable sister, who happen to be in love with his best friend brother, and… he has not the right to say anything… he hasn't living what I had!!!… he hasn't suffer what I had and…and…

…(sight) oh, yeah, he has being worst than I, I forgot". 

Slowly, Helga went to her closet, opened the door and put her dresses aside. She looked for a box with papers, and carried it to her bed. She needed to relax, and started reading all those papers, as a slow smile appered in her face. Poems?? I don't think so, at least all her poems start with "Dear Helga".

And as Helga read the letters, the memories she wasn't able to manage at the time, slowly returned at her. But not as an anvil falling over Willie Coyote; it felt like a warm drizzle in a summer day, quiet, slow, but persistent.

And she rememerred…

-flashback-

"I'm going out!!!

…

"I said: I'm going out!!!

… (this means: utter silence)

"Some things never changes" Helga mutered under her breath.

It was a beatiful sunny, warm holiday day, but a nine year old Helga wasn't in the mood to apreciate it. "I suppose the guys're playing in the Geraldfield, but I don't feel like baseball today". So, in that case, she headed to the park. Helga found her favourite spot, the bridge. She enjoyed looking at the clear water, even clearer that the sky, for it has clouds, but the water has that slow motion of it. Sometimes, the slow and persistent movement of the water seems to be the beating of a heart. I supose that that make it a living being.

"Sometimes, I wish I have no parents. I guess that I would be much better. 

"Don't say that.

Helga jumped, startled by the sound of a voice. But she knew that voice: it belongs to her beloved, to Arnold, to her Prometeus, to her Romeo, to the most living of all the living beings in the world. To her hope and love. 

In fact, there he was, standing behind her, with a strange expresion in his face: sadness, curiosity and apprehension.

And she suddenly remembered who Arnold was, and how her recent words could have hurt him. And her expresion changed from utter surprise to anxiety and concern. Arnold noted this, and smiled a bit, only a bit. He walked next to where she was leaning into and say:

"Problems at home?

Helga expresions return to the ordinary one, that is, a scowl. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary

"I see.

They stood in silence for a while. Arnold was busy contmplationg the water, like if it hid an answer, and Helga was fighting with her curiosity. But, it won: 

"But you don't seem to be fine yourself.

"What?" said Arnold, sincerely surprised. "Oh, no. I'm fine, really.

But Helga's second name wasn't "patience". (It's Geraldine, for the record)

"Listen, bucko, I know when somebody has a problem, and you have one, don't you dare treating me like a dumb ass, got it!!

"Okey, sorry, calm donw.

…

…

…

"So…?

"So what?

"Don't make me loose my patience!!!

"Which one?

…

…

…

Helga was about to ask again (or should i said yell) when Arnold suddenly asked:

"Did you really mean it…?

"What?

"I mean, what you just say, about your parents.

"Oh, that" 

Helga spend a little in thinking. 

"Well, not really, I mean, I was feeling really bad right then, and I said some things that I really didn't want to say, so…" at this point, Helga looked over to Arnold, and seeing his look of unbelieving, she said "so…crap, yes, I really mean it. Sometimes I hope I don't have parents. But after all those times I come back home. 

"Do you love them??

"That's a tricky question. I don't think I hate them, and sometimes i get along fine with them, so, yes i guess i love them. But I don't forgive them. 

"For what"

"For neglected me

"I understand. 

"No, you don't. Nobody really neglected you.

"You are wrong. I have been neglected.

"By who?

…

"Arnold?

"but you do love them, right?

"I guess so. I know I don't like them the way I should, and they don't like me the way they should. That's it. I don't like them, but I love them. Did it make sence?

"I guess.

…

…

…

"Are you gonna tell me"

"Tell you what?

"You are really making me lose it. In the name of heck, could you tell me what's bothering you?!!?

"Why you care anyway?

"I don't…I mean…after all this stupid discussion I belive I deserve an answer.

"I guess so…( phew) Okey, I'll tell you, but only if you swear don't tell anybody

"Yeah, yeah, Y swear.

"Helga!

"Okey, don't get all stressed up. I swear for…for…for this bridge. Are you happy?

"I guess…

"So…?

"Oh, yeah. Okey, how can I said this? This is really hard. Okey, here it goes: I know where they are…

"That's it? That's all? 'I know where they are'. Gee, don't you have anything more to say? All this for nothing, and…

"My parents. I know where my parents are. 


	7. The big outburst

Well, I have one review. I suppose I don't feel that sad (thanks, anyway). Anyway, if you don't undestand anything, review. If you think I can improve some parts, or you have a critic, review. Don't be afraid of hurting me, I'll be glad that someone pay attention to my work.

Oh, yeah, Arnold is not of my property.

****

Ode to John Lennon 

Chapter 7

Well, if I had any doubt about telling her, her face really is overcome all those feelings. I'm trying my hard to not bursting on laughing in front of her!! I mean, she certainly looks surprised, but that simple word can't explain her expresion. Maybe is so funny because I have hardly ever seen Helga surprised about anything. It's like she has lived a hundred lifes, and she can't know anything new. 

However, I can't blame her. What I told her must have been the last thing she was expecting. In fact, as I'm thinking deeper, it's really weird stuff. It's really the weidest thing that ever happen to me, and I had been through a lot of creepy things. So I don't blame her for putting that face after I told her I finally know what happen to my parents.

Talking about that, why did I ever tell her? In one hand, she's my bully, she hates me (she told me so, many times indeed), and I don't think she's very interested in my personal life.

But, on the other side…I guess she shown some concerned. I mean, she really wanted to know what was bugging me, and we were having a nice conversation (that sounds weird). And most of all, she seemed to be regretfull when I overhard that stuff she said about her parents. 

But maybe she was acting, she's a great actriss, she have shown that on the play. Maybe she was trying to know what was all about just to make fun of me!! And now I told her, and she will able to ridiculices me all she wants!!!

No, I'm being paranoid. Helga isn't that bad, is she? Besides, she wouldn't go everywhere telling this, right? I mean…thinking about it, I guess it wasn't that a good idea telling Helga.

But, why did I tell Helga in the first place? I just had the need of that, I got the impulse. I guess I was following my instincts. Yeah, that's it. Grampa told me once I should follow my instincts with Helga, but it didn't result that time. I ended up trowing pait all over her dress. Maybe this time…

I guess it's up to her. I'll wait until she say something.

Oh, yeah, about that. Is it me, or she hasn't say a word in ten minutes? I guess I think very slow.

"Helga!!

"Eh? 

"Helga, are you alright?

"What? I mean,… what?

"Helga?

"No, really: what did you just say?

(Sight) This is gonna be a long talk. I'd better sit down.

"Okey. Yesterday, I found my parents dairy, it tells everything about them: how did they met, their marriage, their comunity work in the jungle, my birth… and in the end, there is a map…a map of the place they were going when they…

"They disapear?

"Yeah. It's in South America, in San Lorenzo. It's a not-known place, because it belongs to a tribe: the Green Eyed People. They helped my parents once, saving their lifes, and my parets made a promess: do everything they could do to help them back. The last time they were seen, they were in a plane. Their mission was finding the cure for a mortal dissease that was among the tribe. Eduardo, an old friend of my parents, was the one choosen to tell them; neither of them was seeing again. 

"I see. 

What is she going to say now? I hope it's not a "you're such a geek-bait for thinking that I care". Or worst. Or what would happen if she wants to see the map? Should i show it to her? I can't avoid been suspicios about her, not after she hide herself behind a secret identity. Am I being unfair? After all, she did help me. Or what if she…?

"What are their names?

Okey, I wasn't expecting that. I looked at her, suddenly, to suddenly, for I think she noted my confused stare. In fact, she is having fun about this, she has a mocking look in her eyes, but her face is expresionless, almost…inocent? Nooo, that's imposible. But…anyway, I think Helga enjoys confusing peolpe. 

"So?

"Oh, yeah. They are …Miles and Stella.

…

…

"'Stella' means 'star', in italian. Do you know that?

Now I'm utterly confused. I mean, there she is, that girl, my tormentor and, yes, my anonymous spy, telling me the meaning of my mother's name?!!? And whenever she learned italian? I just nod, with my eyes wide open. I think I look pretty funny. 

She isn't looking at me, just thinking. I haven't got anything to say, so I guess I should wait until she speaks again. It's her turn, after all, right? So, there we are, sitting in completle silence. Here I am, talking to Helga, yes Helga G. Pataki, telling her what I don't even tell Gerald, my best friend. I guess I really want to talk with someone. Where is Gerald when he is needed? I could easily use him, is…

"Arnold

Her voice startled me. She sounds very serious, which is a rarely state in her. I just look at her.

"Arnold, what in the heck are you doing?

She is confusing me, really. I know I'm acting like Harold now, but I can't help it. Now she even looks…mad?

"Helga, what…?

"What are you doing sitting in here with me?!! What are you thinking??!! What a jerk you are, you are just wasting your time like you have the entirely time of the world, and…

"Helga!! What are you saying? I really don't understand.

"Don't interrupt me!! Let me get this straight. You found the map of where your parens are, and you are still here?

Okey, as you already should know, I'm amazed. Did she just say that I'd be searching for them? I mean, did she just judge me?

"Helga, I'm sorry, but I don't get it. I don't think you are the best person to tell me what to do, no offence. 

She seems taken aback for this, almost sad. I was about to apologised when she spoke again:

"I know tham I'm not the best person to talk about this, or to give advices; after all, you are the one who gives advices to everybody and all, but I think I have more experience in parents than you, haven't I?

I have nothing to objected, so I keep silence. I'm intrigued of how she is going with this. 

"I'm not trying to judge, less to censured you, but, tell me if I'm wrong, I used to think that your most wanted wish was being with your parents. I know that not many people talk about this in your presence, and absolutely not when you aren't there, and I know that all the gang is very delicated with this topic. I used to think that what you have now, I mean, the solution to your problems, an answer, is everything you ever want.

"And it is. I'm just…just surprised. But I'm happy, really happy.

"Are you?

"Helga, I'm nor obligated to tell you anything, you know

"Okey, calm down, I…

"But…but…this is not what I used to want. My dream was that one of this days, when I woke up, I'd found them next to my bed, looking for me in my dreams. I used to dream that, after that, I'd hug the two of them, then my mother, and then my father. I'd cry, and they'd cry, too. And after that, the three of us would go downstairs with my granparents, and they would tell me all the adventures they lived to came back home. That was my dream. But now…now i have a problem. I know i have the possibility of searching for them, of making a long long trip, follow their own steps, and finding out what happened to them, and all that experience without the assurance that I…I…(sigh) that they are alive. I'm afraid they might be…well, dead.

"Really? I belived you have the hope they…

"Helga, I'm optimistic, not stupid. 

"Oh

"I…well, I used to belive that they didn't love me, that they left me because of that.

"Arnold…

"I know. They did love me, I know that…now. And that means another reason to my fear; I mean, if they loved me, why didn't they come back? What if they are dead, and I found out that in my trip? How should I feel?

"But you don't know for surely. Maybe they are prisioners, or they have amnesia, or…

"Or they are dead. You know, sometimes it's better live with the hope.

Do I really belive what I'm saying? I don't know. Maybe I'm just discussing with Helga. But maybe that is what I belive. Hope. The hope that my parents are alive is what made me smile every morning, because every day is a meeting in potence. Yes, hope is a greeat felling. 

"No

What?

"What?

"Maybe you are living with hopebnow, but you're living a lie. Do you really want to live a lie, you, self-proclamed honest-boy!!? Where is your ethics, your values, your moral??!

Where in the heck is your hole personality, your "do the right thing" way for life???!! Where is your bravery; you, who put the face for three ass-holes just and standed Wartz's torture, just to don't be a telltale; you, who have faced my dad more than once; you, who saved the neighbourhood?!! Whatever happens with you, Arnold??????!!!!!!!

Now, I don't know if I'm scare, hurt or…honored?? Does she really think like that about me?? And more important: is she gong to kill me right now? Because she certainly looks like a murder. I guess she realize that, because her voice is softer now.

"Arnold, in all the time we have known each others, I have never seen you being sellfish, a normal state for kids like us. But you weren't. Until now. I can't belive that you are so sellfish that you don't want to search your parents, even if you have the oportunity in your hands, just because you want to find them at your door tomorrow morning. You know, stars are smiling to you, but you are too dense to see that, maybe you need someone to tell you how lucky you are. I know that what is holding you in here isn't fear, because you are fearless; and it's not the lack of money, because you have a lot of friends, who would give their souls to please you; and I know it's not laziness, because…well, because that's not posible. I don't find any other reason, and i have never made a mistake in judging a person before. So I can say it: you, Arnold, are being selfish.

Well, I know how I feel now. Hurt. Very hurt. I feel like crying, but I really have the impression Helga wouldn't be very pleased about that. Nobody ever told me anything like that before. I mean, surelly Grandpa tell me off sometimes, and told me when my actitudes were wrong. But nobody have ever tell me such a hurtingl outburst like that. And the worst thing, the thing that makes me unable to defend myself, is that…she's right.


	8. A banana and a postcard

Well, I didn't have any review., so I'm kind of sad (crying upon the panel).

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but as anyone read my stories, it shouldn't bothers you, right? (sniff, sniff)

Please, tell me I'm wrong.

Hey Arnold is not mine.

****

Ode to John Lennon

Chapter 8

Slowly, Helga realized what she just said. Arnold looked like he was about to cry his heart out. And regret fills Helga's one. She had never had the intetion to hurt him, to make him suffer. She always try to protect him, she don't let anything bad happens to him. She saved him a lot of times, even (mostly) whan he didn't know about hes help, and she…she…she just hurted him like anybody ever did.

Suddenly, Helga's eyes felt full with tears, and took her face out of Arnold view. 

What did I do? What? How could I…?

Not a word was crossed between them. With a great simplicity in her moves, Helga slowly got up from her sitting position, and walked away from him. She didn't want to hurt him again. She didn't even looked at him twice. 

Arnold sat in the same place, without moving, for a lot of time. He wanted to say something to Helga, a word, but no sound came out of his mouth. Besides he didn't know what he wanted to say. So he stayed, thinking. The last conversation brung so much upon Arnold's soul that not a claire though could came out of his mind. He knew that he should be very transparent when talking to his gandparents. He couldn't lie to them. And for that, he couldn't lie to himself.

He remembered Helga's every words, every moves, every gesticulation. And he started to find a meaning. She didn't sound sarcastic or mocking when she said all those things. She actually seemed…well…hurt.

Hurt? How's that? And he remembered, he remembered all the things she had done for him, the ones he knew, and guessed how much she did without him knowing. And he remembered every word she told him in the PFS building, and every word she said there in the bridge, and a little smile appered in his face. 

All of a sudden, he rise up for his sitting position, with a confiable smile in his face, and headed to his home. He had finally made up his mind.

Helga was in her room, surrouded by all kinds of books, journals, and note books. And she was crying. She knew she won't be able to see Arnold again without cry, and that is if he even look at her, which would be really weird due to the fact he should hate her till the eternity. Her tears were falling harder and harder, and ever Miriam had woke up from her dozed state to ask her what the problem was. 

Suddenly, the phone rung. A chilly run across Helga, and her intuition told her no to answer. However, her reazon told her: "don't be stupid Helga, it's just Phoebe". And she picked the phone. 

"Hi Helga.

Oh, crap.

It was that voice, his voice. The voice she had loved all her life. 

"Hi, Arnold.

Now what?

"Listen Helga, I want to tell you, about what you said…

"Oh, yeah, about that, I'm sorr…

"Don't. 

What?

"Don't apologised. I want to tell you that I'll follow your advice, I'm going to search for them…I…well…I already told to my grandparents, and some borders, and we are planing the trip to San Lorenzo.

Helga was without words. He is going to do what I told him!! He's going to follow my advice!! My advice!!! She almost faint, but remained control. 

"Well, I'm glad, I guess. I, well, I wish you luck?

Arnold tried not to laugh. 

"Helga, I'm not going away today. I mean, we'll see each other later, okey?

"Sure, bye.

"Bye.

Helga was about to hung up the phone, when he yelled:

"Wait, Helga!!

"What?

"I…well…..I…

…thanks.

…

…

…

"You are welcome…

…football head.

And they both hung up smiling.

-End of flashback-

Helga had that loving-struck face when she remembered what his problem was. With a resolute shine in her eyes took a blank piece of paper, her favourite purple pen, and started tp write. A poem? No, a letter.

__

Dear Arnold, 

By the time you'll receive this letter, I'd probably already made a desition. However, i feel like telling you what's upset me right now. Not that I care what your opinion is, in fact, I couldn't care less. It's just my way to unborden myself..

You know, I had grown up being much softer than I used to be, that's the only reazon I write letters to you. In fact, this writting thing really took a lot of my time.

Well, going stright to the point, my sister is in love. I know, I know, this isn't the first time. But this time she looks really determinant. I belive you are asking yourself where the problem is, and, let me tell you, it's a big one.

Well, the boy who Olga is in love is…JAMIE-O!!! Can you belive it? of all the people in the world, she just has to fall in love with him!

I guess that you are wondering why am I so upset, right? Well, not even me can explin it. it's just that I have the feeling that this relationship isn't going to end up in a few dates. This goes serious. 

I'll guess for the thirth time: you are thinking: I'm sure Helga will do the right thing. If you let me disagree, I don't understand where this hope about me born up. But I have Olga's future right in my hands. I'll just be careful. In fact, this could be the great occasion to make my revenge. But it's the perfect occasion to take Olga out of my life, too. I guess, I'll have to make my desition soon.

How're Miles and Stella? And how's San Lorenzo? Your grandparents are just fine, and so are the borders. 

Helga. 

Satisfied with her work, Helga remembered when this little habit start. It was one of her most memorables moments, both happy and sad. Due to this, a tear run out of her eye before she could even brush it off, while a smile appered in her face. 

- flashback -

Arnold really followed Helga advice. He went to San Lorenzo with his grandparents, and some boarders that didn't want to leave them alone: Earnie, Mr. Hyunn, and Oscar Kokoska (he actually wanted to stole some antics from the Green Eyed People, and sell them to a museum or to the black market. Of course, he didn't succeded). Susie stayed taking care of the boarding house. 

Although nobody though they would do it, Arnold came back, four months later, tired, exausted, but extremely happy: he came back with his parents. 

What did happen with them, you may ask. The true, nobody but the travelers know. He seemed relunctacty to say his adventures to no one, even Gerald. But that wasn't important, because Miles and Stella soon became the atractions of Hilwood. Everybody go to see them, to congratule them. Everybody but Helga. She was to scared to talked to them, she only dared to see them from the distance. She though that she will have plenty opportunities to see them at her pleasure, maybe when Arnold re-started with his old life, and when all the buzzing around the boarding house will be gone.

But that moment never came. The media was extremely happy to have such a famous adverturers in their own town, and their were exploted and followed everywhere. Everytime Arnold left the house, a reporter, a photograph or a paparazzi run after him to have some declarations, which then appered in the first page of that day newspaper. Such a life was impossible, and they decided to move. Miles and Stella, being the great explorers they were, find a goon position in California. But they were thinking in travel the world with their son: showing him Asia, Africa, and most of all, South America. After all, Arnold is literally a San Lorenzian person, because he borned in there. 

The new broke Helga's heart. She had only said "hello" to Arnold before everybody started arrasing him. And now, his belived is moving away. She wish to be dead, she almost though about suicide, but she decided an escape will be enough. She was almost going nuts, when, the morning before Arnold departure, she had a phone call. 

"Who is it?

"Helga?

She frozed. I mean, this wasn't the first time he called, but it was the most unpredictible of all. She couldn't say anything, not a word came out from her mouth. So silence she was, that Arnold though there was nobody there. 

"Helga?

His voice strartled her. She decided she has to say something before he hung up. But as she didn't know what to say, she pronouced the only sound that came in her mind:

"Uhh?

"Helga, is that you?

"Er, yeah, it's me. 

"It's Arnold, you know.

"I already know.

"Okey, well…you don't need to get all that violent. Listen, Helga, in the last days I haven't see you here, or in the neighbourhood.

"Hey, you're talking like it's my fault. 

"Sorry, I know I have been a little tight this days. But I need to ask you a favour. 

"To me? Why me? And what make you think I'd do a favour to you?

"Came on, Helga. Today for me, tomorrow for you. 

"Yeah, yeah, let me remind you that I've done plenty of favours to you.

"I know. That's another reazon you should make me this. 

…

"Helga?

"Okey, tell me what's it about, and I'll think about it.

"Right, but not by phone. I'll see you by the bridge in the park, in 10 minutes.

"Hey, wait, you…(piiiiii).

Crap. I wonder what is this pantomime about. 

"Where in the heck he is? If he's making fun of me I swear…

"I'm here.

Helga's eyes blink in surprise, and then…she burst off of laugh. Arnold, or the thing that called himself Arnold, was not other thing that

…a giant banana.

"I can't belive you have this suit.

"Helga, could you please cut it of?

"Sorry, I can't help it. i though that you wanted to be unnoticed among people.

"I know, but this suit is great. People don't really see me, just the costume. 

"I see.

"Helga, can we talk about my little favour?

"Okey, okey, I'm calmed now. What do you need?

"You know, I'm moving to…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know. Cut the prologue.

"Right. I'm afraid to leave my grandparents alone.

"Arnold, they are the strongest old people in the world, Phil even beats my dad, and I tell a lot with that. besides they have the boarders to take care of them.

"No, Helga. I know they are strong, and I do trust in the boarders, but they are used to have children at their side. That's what make them younger. The true, Helga, I need you to support them, can you?

"Arnold, I…I don't know. I don't think your grandparents will be very happy to have near them a the "little pink Pataki girl". Why don't you ask Geraldo, or Phoebe?

"In fact, they asked for you. 

"Really?

"Yeah, and I agree. After all, I can trust when you make a promise. You are loyal.

…

…

…

"Helga? Helga!! You have a funny look in your eye. Is something wrong?

"What? No, no , no. What?

"Helga, my grandparents…

"Wha… oh, yeah. Well, I can go to the boarding house once in a while. 

"Really? You don't know how happy you make me, Helga!!

"Hey, don't get all mushy all of a sudden. Is that all?

"Sure…Wait, no. I want to ask you another one.

"Another? Who do you think am I, the Tooth Fairy?!!

"It's a really little one. You know, as I going to be far away for awhile, well, I would apreciate if you guys write me some letters. I already asked the gang, what do you say?

Is he serious? And is he blushing, or am I just imaging it?

"Well, s…sure. I mean, I can write you a postcard when I'm boring. 

"Thanks, Helga. Hey, are you coming to the airport tomorrow?

"Well, no. To be true, Bob is still mad at you.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. So, this is the last time I saw you, for a while at least, uhh?

"It seems so. 

"Well…

"Well…

"Bye, Helga.

"Bye.

As Helga was turning her back heading to her home, Arnold call her.

"Helga, I know you don't like the mushy stuff very much, but, can I hug you, for the old times?

"You know, I don't usually hug bananas, but I can make an exception for you.

It was a warn hug, and this time actually Helga hugged back. Well, at least try while she was in cloud 9. They separate with a warm smile in their faces.

"I will miss you Helga, I guess there won't be blonde girls bullies to split wet papers at my head.

"Me too, Arnold, I don't think another football headed boy with a moral speech will visit the town. 

"Good bye, Helga. Don't forget write me.

"I won't. I'll see you around, football-head.

Arnold stayed for a while, waiting untill Helga's form disappered from his sight. Then, he returned home.

- End of flashback -


	9. Hard desition

I'm sorry I didn't write for a while, I have been busy. Maybe I'm just writing this for me, I don't belive anybody miss me. But that is just a great ilusion. So, here I am, to all of you who can't sleep while I was away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone?

Back to the point, Arnold & Co aren't mine. 

****

Ode to John Lennon

Chapter 9

She loves him just like the first day. Distance hasn't faded her love away. This isn't very normal in a 12 years old girl. But Helga hasn't ever been normal. In fact, she's the antithesis to all normality. 

But something has changed about her feelings through him. The imposibility of this love has taken place where once was the interminable hope. But it wasn't a anguish feeling, it didn't push her to madness or suicide. As long as letters had been going, she has lived with Arnold all his experiences, he even told her about his crushes and asked for Helga's advice. Arnold, being the dense kid he was, has not idea about the pain that this confesions caused to Helga. He already figured out that Helga was nice enough to help him anytime he had a problem, but he though it as an intent to be his friend. Due to his modesty or his already named denseness, or to both of them, the though that Helga could have been in love with him never cross his mind. So, he befriend with Helga, something that found very pleasant, and tell her all the things a friend should know. 

But for Helga, some of his intimities were too much for her. All her life she has done two things for Arnold: protect him for the world and everything else, and get rid of all his crushes. Due to the distance, she found out she coulnd't do that anymore. At first she tried, really tried. She gave him advices that end up in disasters, but everytime he end up being a disaster too, frustated and hurt. And Helga live in the same way. She started behave stresed up, and the visits to Dr. Bliss became more frecuent (not that she complain about that).

But a day she wake up feeling diferent. Not completly, but kind of distint. She realiced that she couldn't protect Arnold being as far as he was, and that it was time to do something else for him: being his friend. Since that, she changed a lot. She was calmed, easy, ever a little (only a little) nicer. 

Since that day she even changed the way she look. Her hair, trapped in two pigtails since she can remember became loose, and she wear it in a pigtail, a half one, or a braid, or just loose. She keep it long, and it reach her middle back. Her unibrow separate in two brows, but they keep as dark as they have always been. However, she kept her pink bow, as a remember of what could happen, but never will. 

Helga let Arnold free. Renunced to all self-impose privilege over him, and started giving Arnold real advices. Being his friend. 

Since that moment she found other friends, not being diferent, but being more open, more social. Not many people realice this changes until there were already acept as naturals, without some exceptions, like Phoebe and Dr. Bliss. And she started to be a regular attender to Sunset Arms. It's not easy to say how it start, but it was a reallity, just like everything else. One day she stay for lunch, the other because a fight with her dad (in which both Helga and Phil have fun mocking and ranting about Big Bob), and maybe somedays staying for the night (not in Arnold's room, of course). She became sort of a friend for everyone in there, just as Arnold has predict it, their became that close to Helga as they were to him once. 

While Helga was in her room thinking all this, and a lot more, she heard a big slam downstais, and a deep voice screaming "Miriam, kid, come here, now!!!" 

"Well, if it's Fred Flinstone again"

"Don't laugh at me, little missy. I was in the barber and guess what I found out? Your sister has been dating that Johanssen boy!! Could you belive it?? What do you know about that, girl?

Yeah, the so feared moment. Now Helga had to make a desition, a hard one. Not that she was afraid of his father, she knew she can make him do whatever she wants, Bob is very easy to fool, but just doing it in the right way, and she was an expert. The problem was…she didn't know what she wanted. 

But the image of Arnold was in hes mind, and as she more though about it, louder was Arnold's voice telling "do the righ thing". With a determinated look in the eye, she prepared herself for a long talk. 

"So, how's big sis'?

"Don't laugh, you bunch of old bones. She's sleeping now.

"Well, as long she don't eat raspberries she'll be okey.

Rolling her eyes, Helga have a sit in the coach. She hasn't sleeping in two days, nor the rest of the house. Olga has been asking for the wierdest things. In fact, Olga was ever more irritant now she was pregnant. 

Pregnant?

Yes, pregnant. The idea hasn't get into Helga's mind yet, even after the nine months she spend helping Olga, the wost nine months in her hole existance. She would never have imaging that Olga was that easy to make pregnant. She conceived only three weeks after her wedding.

Wedding?

Yes, wedding. The biggest, fancier, and more expensive weding that Big Bob Pataky could buy. Helga convinced him that the best way of showing his great empire to the world was having a inmense party, and where found a better opportunity, what was better that the mariage of his beloved daugther? He could kill two birds of a shot. Not only Bob like the idea, but impove it. Even Helga has to admit, the wedding was a success in fanciness and good taste. She realice that when Rhonda Wellington Lloyd said, and I quote, "I, for once, have to say this party is fine enough; that is, considering your lack of…well, how can I say it…stile". Helga convinced Bob to prepare a quick wedding, something fast, so he couldn't change his mind. The wedding was said to be two weeks from that day. Indeed, he had no rest. All the neighborhood was invited, even all people in Sunset Arms. But some of them were missing. Read: Arnold. He couldn't travel that far for a wedding. 

However, Bob was not somebody to fool around. He say very clear that Jamie-O and Olga will have to live by themselfs. They agree, and found a hope-we-move-soon home: Sunset Arms. Or, to read in other way, another problem to Helga. Jamie-O re-start his studies with entusiasm, and Olga found a job in PS118, as a teacher of course, recomend specailly by Mr. Simons. They were happy. And they were happier when Olga say she was pregnant. And they were even happier when Grandpa told them "it say: no kids, but it doesn't say a word about babys" (for those words, Helga accept help him and Grandma in cleaning and cooking and all other stuff Helga hates doing). 

So far, It was an easy pregnant, or so they though until two days. Every kick felt to Olga like a contraction, and they have gone to the hospital four times. the nurses already know her. Because of that, all the borders were exausted, specially Helga. In fact, Helga was about to fall sleep, when a voice wake her up.

"Baby sister, I belive it just start!!!!

(sigh) "Goodbye, sleep.


	10. The birth

So, do you miss me? I hope so.

Arnold is not mine.

****

Ode to John Lennon

****

Chapter 10

"Are you sure Olga, or this is one of those times you say it started but it didn't?

"Baby sis, I'm so sure!!! I'm going to have the baby!!! Please help me!!??.

"Okey, Olga just laid down.

"But it hurts soooo much!!!" Olga moan.

"I know, Olga, but you have to stay calm so we can take you to the hospital again. Wait here, I'll tell Phill.

"Noooooo!!! Don't leave me!! I'm so scared.I feel like dying. Oh, how I hate being preagnant!!. The nauseas, the fatness, the big ankles!! Me, with big ankles, me, who used to have the tinyest ankles in the hole Hillwood!! Could you belive it?? I'll never have a child again. Now I know how mom felt!!! Oh, momy, where are you??!! Please come, please, someone call James, please!!

"Hey Helga, you think you can make her shut up?

"Kokochka is right, put a sock in her mouth.

"yes, and then…

"SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU!! AND YOU TOO, OLGA!! Crap, who's the adult here??. I'm only twelve, and you want me to handle all this?? What do you think am I? Oscar, stop being a bug under my shoe and go find Suzie, I'm sure she can explain whatever is hapenning to Olga. And not Earny, I'm not putting no sock in her mouth, but I can put it in yours, if you want. And Hyunh, I know you don't say anyting, so keep it the right way, that's it, silence, and go get Phill and his car, wich is more important now, would you? Any comments? No, eh? Leave us alone, NOW.

"Okey, okey, don't get all stress up.

"hey, that girl is really scary…

"Kokoscka, for your own good, be quiet.

"but she is, do you see… 

"They're gone. Now, you. 

"Baby sis, wha…

"Shut it you too Olga. What was that crap about mom and the suffer?!! Please, you're gong to have your child, you know, the little piece of love and all that crap, for Pete's sake!! Could you at least pretend to be happy?!!

"Hey, Pataki, the car is waiting. 

"Right grandpa. Hey, you and Earny are helping Olga getting on it.

Olga was being taken, moaning very softly in case Helga start yelling again. In the meantime, Helga was collecting the already made bag and othe stuff in the room. 

"That was very well said.

"What? Oh, thanks Suzie, but I don't think I'm the right one to do this. And what was that histerism? I don't know if I can handle this. 

"Please, Helga, I don't see anyone else, do you?. Besides, you're pretty madure for your age. Olga behave like that because she's really scared, you know? It's normal, but she needs your support now. Be calm, you'll do fine, right? 

"Right. (sigh) Now, you all listen: Phill, you'll drive, Earny, go find Jamie–O, Hyunh, could you tell the news to the Johansell's?; and Suzie, go tell my parents,… but don't hurry up, undestand? The last thing I need is Bob yelling and Miriam with her feminist spechs. Gertie, come with me, and Oscar…well… Oscar, stay as far as posible, can you do that?

"Well, I'd try.

"So, let's go…

Suddenly, the door flung open. There he was, in all his coolness, Gerald Johansell. In fact, he was all cover in sweat and breathing very hard (that's no cool, man). 

"I found it, I found the exactly ice cream you ask, Olga: chocolate and mint with colombian coffes grains. I asked in all the ice-creams stores in the city and… But, what's this?

"Come on Geraldo, get in the car. It already start. 

"Oh, crap. So what am I doing with the ice cream?

"Hey, this ice-cream is very tasty!!

"It is, isn't it? I belive we deserve it Helga, after all that stress. 

"Of course. I'm glad it's calm now. 

Suddenly, a sharp scream cut the air. It wasn't a human scream, it was terrifing.

"Hey, your sister is really a drama queen.

"You tell me. I had to stay in there until Jamie-O come. Look at my hand!! It's half its size!!

"What the doctor said?

"Another hour. I really don't care how long we have to wait, as long as my par…

"You, yes, you little nurse man, where is my daugther??!! What are you doing with her?? A Pataky deserves the best room in this hospital!!

"Me and my big mouth. Hey, Bob, could you be quiet, please??!! This is a hospital, for Pete's sake!!

"Oh, there you are. Don't yell at me, you missy. A Pataky is about to born, and he needs the best.

"He? You know Bob, Olga said she didn't want to know the sex of the baby untill it borns. 

"Oh, please, it has to be a boy. It has been denying to me for quite a long time.…what are you looking at, boy?!

"Nothing, sir. I belive my mom is calling me, isn't she. I'm taking the ice-cream. 

"Bob, stop scaring people, will you? Hey, Miriam. You want to came in?

Another scream was heared, as posible, a scream worst than the last one. The ecco retumbed in the halls, like a remind of all the suffer in the world.

"Nno, really, I don't think she needs me. Is James with her?

"He is. You should came in, she has been asking for you. 

"Weeeellllll, if she calls…

An hour later, they were all expecting. People were everywhere, nurses run to one side to another of the halls. The hospital was so crew that it was nearly imposible walk in the hallways. So they stay all togheter. The first jokes and games where slowly let aside as a unconfortable silence set between they as the hours keep passing. The birth was close. 

Well, not everyone was serious. In fact, Helga can hardly stop herself in having a good laugh at all those worried faces. She was amused about the irony of the situation: it all seems like a big joke, considerinbg the date: april the first, april fools day. "I'm pretty sure that when I write the news to Arnold he will think it's a really april fools day joke". In fact, Helga never stop her "tradition" of fooling Arnold, even by letter. 

Besides, they form an odd grup. There were the Patakis, the Johansell, all the "wacky boarders" from Sunset Arms, except of Oscar, because he has a paranoid attack and was in a room sedated. A hole bunch of strange people waiting for a baby. But to Helga, it was not an extraordinary situation, considering it was Olga the one in the room. "As always, she is the one who gets all the attention". 

To Helga, the new baby wasn't anything else that another Pataky to compite. As Olga's son, he or she will get all the reamind attention, and her life won't seem to improve in any aspect. 

The screams, which all the present were used to by now, stopped. The general attention was direct to the room's door, wich slowly oppened. First a feet, then a white robe, and then the tired but smiling face of Dr. Rhajmidalah. 

"It's done.

But then his face changed from satisfaction to worry and scare as he step aside, to let the hole bunch of people who try to get to the door firstly. 

Inside, Jamie-O was smiling, and Olga was holding a small packet in her arms, while Miriam,, tired from the effort of course, was sleeping in the next bed. 

Big Bob was the first one coming in, follow close by Steelly Phill.

"I told you I can win you, old bunch of bones.

"Hump. Dumb Pataky.

"So, tell me, how's the litle boy, let me see he" he said as he took the baby from Olga's arms. "Well, he certaily looks like a Pataky, a little dark, but a Pataky all the same. Now, where is…?" he struggle with the clothes, trying to find something in the baby. But he didn't find what he wanted. "Wait, he don't have it". 

"Of course not, Dady, he's a she.

"Oh" deception painted in Bob's face, another deception in his life (the second).

"Who cares, I want to see her. Remember, the car is mine" said Phill trying to hold the baby from Bob, who didn't opose him a lot of resist. "Well, look at her, she looked just like…just like" his eyes popped in surprise. "This is really unespected. 

"Why? Let me see her, Phill. 

"Came on, Grandpa, I want to see her. What she looks like? 

"Came on Grandpa…

Sayind this, they were getting close to the baby, letting Helga, Gerald and Timberly behind. As one, they all supress a surprise expresion. Suddenly, they all turn to look at Helga, then the baby, then Helga again.

Tired all that game, Helga start pushing people away to reach the pink packet, still in Phill's arms. They all let her go, looking at her with amazing eyes. A little precupaid, she get close to the litle girl, who was awakening from her sleep. Helga blue eyes open wide as she looked at other blue eyes, surround by two exagerated eyebrows, in a beatiful cofee and milk skin. 

"She looks… well, she looks…

"Exactly like you.

Helga's eyes went up to find the warm ones of Phill, who smiled to her, knowing how simbolic this was. Slowly, he put her in Helga's arms, and a nice smile, like the ones she has for Arnold, appered in her face. 

"Yes, she looks like me, her aunt". 

"How are you going to name her, guys" said Martin.

"Well, I had been choosing names for a while, and I had already choose Jenifer for a girl, and Doug if it was a boy, remembering…well, an old friend. (at this moment, Helga couldn't help but rolls her eyes). But this late days we have been thinking how busy you all have been with me and my pregnancy, and I want to honour those two who help me more: Gerald, my little brother (can I said little brother to you, dear?) and my baby sister, Helga. We have decided to put those names to the baby: Gerald for a boy, and Helga for a girl.

"Olga, as honored as I am, you're not putting my name to the baby. Besides, Helga Johansell don't suit.

"I know Helga, that's why I think of your second name.

Complete silence was heared in the room. There were people in the room who would give money to know Helga second name. Between the gang there was a bet about what the G. stay for, wich reach the number of 75 dollars thorugh the years. And now, one of the most guarded secrets of Hillwood (except of Arnold last name) was about to be know.

"Wait, Olga, don't say anything you will regret later.

"Why should I regret anything? It's a beatiful name, and a great opportinity to show my love to you two, Helga and Gerald 

"Me? Why me?" Think Gerald.

"So, please, everybody, I present you my daughter:

GERALDINE JOHANSELL!!!

"What????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****


	11. Important: autors note

Okey, guys, change of plans. My first intention was to make a complete story, with big jumps of time, but as I have a better though, I decided to splite it in four different stories, because it'll be longer that I first though. I said four, because I'm dedicating one to each of the Beatles (yes, I like them, but I'm not a fan, it's just a concidence). 

The big disadvantage is that I recomend you to read this first one history before reading the next one (which I'll be updating soon). My second story will be call "Those sad eyes", dedicated to George, if you don't know anything about the Beatles. It will be happening four years after the this one. 

Oh, yeah, this story is over, mostly bacause I don't have very much more to say. I'm sorry I don't include a "the end" in the last chapter (the number 10), but the reazon was that I was planing continue the history, noy beggining the continuation. 

Also, an answer. 

To Mizz, I'm sorry my quote wasn't right. The reazon is that I have that quote in my first language, spanish, and I have to traduce it. If you want, I can write it like "la vida es lo que te va sucediendo mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes", but the number of readers will decrease a lot (I don't really know if it is a decent number in the first place, if it is, my regrets and ¡REVIEW!). Besides, I don't know that song, and I don't know where the quote came from. However, if the song is as ironic as you say, I'm sure I'll like it. And other thing: that thing about my language, I said it in the first and second chapters, so I guess you don't read my story, and you are just reviewing the ¿summary?. Not that I'm judging you.

Hasta luego. Lean la próxima, ssiiiii? 


End file.
